The Wonderful Collection of IchiHitsu Oneshots
by Richzetsu
Summary: Title says it all! A unique collection of oneshot lemon filled fics featuring Ichigo and Toshiro! kick back and enjoy!
1. A simple routine visit of course

Well, here is chapter one of my wonderful collection of IchiHitsu oneshots!

In this chapter, Toshiro is going to a simple doctor's appointment, with Ichigo, his current boyfriend, as the doctor unknown to Toshiro.

Well, that's all I will say, R&R and enjoy!

Oh, I'm learning Japanese, so to practice, I will be putting it in the story, k?

I don't own Bleach, but I just thought of something, if I were to buy stocks in Bleach/Viz Media or Shonen Jump, wouldn't I technically own part of Bleach? Hmmmm.

* * *

><p>A jet black Porsche pulled quickly into the space, the engine shut off and a small man with snowy white hair and teal eyes stepped out.<p>

Toshiro sighed, this was annoying, sure he would rather be healthy then not, but physicals were long, boring and not to mention expensive. He felt fine! He would much rather spend the day with his Ichigo, or even at work, but whatever…

He opened the door to the practice and stepped in, the cool air of the A/C blasted him, a nice relief from the hot sun of Japan. He went up to the front desk and rang the bell.

"Hello," the receptionist said, smiling brightly "Anata-wa Hitsugaya-san-de su ka?"

"Hai, soo-de su" Toshiro replied.

"Okay! Go ahead and take a seat. A nurse will call you in a few minutes,"

"Arigato"

Toshiro went over to the waiting area and took a seat, a few people sat near him, reading, or watching the news on the TV. He decided to just watch the news, it was always good to know things.

The anchor talked about how pacific fish may not be safe to eat after the tsunami, how a new store in Yokahama may just be the new big thing in Japan and how the dango industry is taking a huge punch to the gut after a widespread of food poisoning.

"Hitsugaya-san?" called a voice.

Toshiro stood up and walked to the door where the nurse stood.

"Hello" he said with a smile. The nurse beckoned and he followed. She had him stand on a scale and took his height and weight, then led him into a small room.

"Okay Hitsugaya-san, can you please roll your sleeve up?" said the nurse.

Nodding, he did what he was told and she placed a blood pressure cuff around his arm. The nurse squeezed the pump and wrote down a few numbers. After that, she took his temperature and said "Alright Hitsugaya-san, the doctor will be in shortly," and left, closing the door behind her.

Toshiro looked around the room, it was incredibly small, with a sink, a few cabinets a rolling chair and the examination bed he was sitting on. He leaned back with his arms supporting him, _hopefully, this won't take too long… _he thought.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a man stepped in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Kor- Toshiro? What the heck, since when do you come here?" he said in surprise.

"Ichigo? Wow, this is rather strange. To think, be chance, my doctor is also my boyfriend… hmmm," said Toshiro. "Well don't let this stop you, I have places to be today!"

"Alright, alright. Strip down to your underpants please,"

"What? I mean, oh, ok, it's just kinda awkward with you, you know?" Toushiro replied.

Smiling, Ichigo nodded "Likewise," he said with a laugh as Toushiro stripped.

"Okay, lie back and put your knees up okay?"

"K" Toshiro said, doing as he was told. Ichigo started tapping around his abdomen and then scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Alright, sit up please," Ichigo then started looking in Toshiro's ears, mouth, etc. Then he took his pulse and listened to his breathing.

"Okay then Toshiro, stand up and remove your boxers please,"

"Oh, ok," He replied "Sorry Ichigo, it's just, I'm so embarrassed…."

"Don't be" Ichigo said smiling.

So Toshiro did as he was told, and removed his boxers. He now stood there completely naked. Thankfully, Ichigo was completely professional about the whole ordeal. He felt Toshiro's testicles and looked at his penis and did a hernia exam. "Okay, all done" Ichigo said and wrote something down on his clipboard yet again. "Hey Toshiro, you know, I know you may be busy, but you were my last patient of the day, if you want, ah… we could have a bit of fun,"

Raising an eyebrow Toshiro said, "Oh really? Well, maybe… ok. And don't ask if I'm sure later, I am,"

Without any warning, Ichigo kissed Toshiro hard, he started to let his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, an action that put shivers down Toushiro's spine.

"Toshiro, I don't want this to hurt you, I will have to stretch you okay?"

"Okay, I trust you Ichigo"

Smiling, removed Toushiro's boxers, leaving him nude once again. Ichigo gazed at his boyfriends ass, it was perfect, he couldn't resist licking the wrinkled hole of his lover. Being a doctor, Ichigo had some lube in a cabinet for rectal exams. Coating his fingers with the clear jelly, he rubbed the outside of Toshiro's hole a bit before inserting a finger into his boyfriend.

As slight gasp came from Toshiro as Ichigo started going in and out. When he added another finger, he could feel himself getting hard as a rock.

"Ah, so you like it huh Toshiro, don't you?" Ichigo said coyly.

"Ah, yes Ichigo, please more!" Toushiro moaned loudly. Smiling Ichigo added a third and final finger. He started stretching and scissoring earning even more moans from the smaller man. "Ichigo, enough of all this, please! I want you inside me!"

"Of course love" Ichigo replied. Stripping slowly, Ichigo removed his doctors coat, and the rest of his clothes, revealing his hardened cock. Appling some lube to it he positioned it at Toshiro's loosened entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yea,"

Slowly, Ichigo pushed himself into his lovers hot body, with its owned wriggling beneath him in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Toshiro didn't know what to think, it hurt a bit, but, the pleasure coming with that was so intense that he... he-he wanted more!

By then, Ichigo had started moving, avoiding Toshiro's prostate on purpose. He would hit it every few pumps or so to sent pure volts of ecstasy through the small form before him.

"Ichigo, don't AH- mess with m-me, faster, harder, MORE!"

Ichigo then started hitting his lovers prostate with deadly accuracy, he felt his patent's muscles tightening, he was close.

"ICHIGO!" Toshiro screamed as he came, squirting his seed everywhere. His muscles clenched hard, which was too much for Ichigo, making him cum inside his boyfriend. Toshiro moaned as the hot liquid filled him up.

Ichigo pulled out and some of his seed drained out of Toshiro.

"Alright love?" the red head asked.

"Yea, that was amazing Ichigo, I love you,"

"I love you too," Ichigo said, smiling.

He would have to clean up in hear later, but not now, for now, he would clean he and a now sleeping Toshiro up, dress them both, and drive them back to his home.

* * *

><p>Hurray! The end. That was fun. This story can be continued in another fic if you guys want, I would be more than happy to do so, so tell me in the reviews, till then, I will keep writing oneshots for this.<p>

Bye!


	2. A fun night

Yup, here it is, the next part of the one-shot collection! This one is a bit more… hardcore? Rough? I don't know.

I don't own bleach

Nervously, Toshiro walked quickly down the back ally. He reached a dark metal door. Knocking 3 times, is swung open. Loud music blared. Lights, people, dim lights.

He was at a gay sex club.

He needed this right now. Work was long, and he was depraved of any sexual stimulation besides his hand that is. He walked up to the bar and sat. Needed some alcohol in his system.

He sat on the red leather bar stool and caught the attention of the bartender.

"Give me a Mai Tai Renji" he said to the red head. Renji nodded and started mixing the drink. Toshiro scanned the room as he waited. Looking for his orange haired master. He should be here soon.

"Here you are Shiro" Renji said handing him the fruity drink. He took a sip, the rum flowed through him, it was just what he needed.

He was halfway done when a hand was put on his shoulder. "Hey there Shiro, finish up, meet me in the back, we have number 3 tonight,"

The snowy haired boy widened his eyes. Room 3 was… luxury.

He finished the cocktail fast and got up. Me passed through the crowd on his way to the back rooms. Moans and shouts of pleasure echoed around. He went up to room three. He opened the door found Ichigo sitting on a red couch looking at him sexily. His shirt was off, revealing his toned chest and abs.

"Clothes off, now," the red head said. The smaller had to oblige, he had to be good. He threw of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, slowly removing them, then went for his boxers. Very, very slowly he revealed his flaccid, cut penis. He wasn't the biggest when it came to size, he wasn't the smallest, he was… midsized. His balls hung loosely below.

"Not hard yet? We will have to fix that boy," said Ichigo. He stood up. Went over to Toshiro and said "Bend over,"

Over a table the teal eyed man bent over, slightly spreading his cheeks. Ichigo spread them completely. Without warning, he pushed in 2 wet fingers. Scissoring and stretching. "I-Ichigo" Toushiro moaned.

Another finger was added and the same routine was done. Ichigo then stepped away. "Put yourself in the straps" he demanded.

Shiro stood and stepped on top of the table. He laid down on it and put his legs in a set of stirrups. His cock was now hardened and standing at attention. His ass hole was completely exposed now. He was locked in, he couldn't move, Ichigo could do anything to him. A smirking orange haired man smiled and opened a box of "equipment". He pulled out a pair of small hair trippers. Electric. Quick to use. "You are a bit to hairy for my taste boy, I never liked pubic hair on you," he switched on the trippers and slowly, he dragged them across Toshiro's pubic area removing all the hair.

Ichigo brushed the hair into a waist can. "Better," he said. Then he pulled out something else. A cock ring, just a little stretchy. "I-Ichigo, really?" the other said. Ichigo nodded and slipped it around his prisoners privates. Toshiro's cock grew a bit, swelling. He then pulled out a large vibrating dildo and pushed it in his partner. Switching it on. Setting 2 out of 10. Moans erupted through Toshiro as waves of pleasure shot through him. It was an odd torture, it felt so good, yet the cock ring was tight enough to restrict him from being able to cum. Ichigo looked proud of his work.

The red head removed the vibrator from Toshiro. His hole was stretched quite a bit. Ichigo slathered some lube on his dick then got a bit closer and lined his cock up at Toshiro's entrance. The smaller man was still coming down from the former pleasure when he realized he was about to be fucked and unable to cum!

Ichigo leaned forward slowly until he was all the way in, brushing Toshiro's prostate on the way causing a small shiver down his spine. Ichigo started moving in and out gathering speed, but not that fast really. Just to torture him more, he only hit Toshiro's prostate every once in a while, but when he did, he hit it _hard._ The sheer force on the gland send a blinding white light to Toshiro's eyes and his back would arch but he still could not orgasm. Ichigo on the other hand was close to his end. He started to buck his hips more and went as deep as he could into his partner and splashed a huge amount of his seed deep inside his partner. Before it could drain out though, he put the dildo back in and set the vibrator a bit higher, 4 out of 10. He went over to the couch and sat down watching his partner struggle to achieve an orgasm that wouldn't come (Lol).

Toshiro's penis looked like it would burst at this point, it was red and swollen, pre-cum was starting to build up at the tip, his body was screaming for contact. Ichigo just smiled, the vibrator had a remote control and little did Shiro know, the cock ring vibrated also, it also had a remote.

Ichigo turned on the cock ring and Toshiro realized the added pleasure. He was screaming at this point, begging to be set free. Ichigo would not allow that to happen though. But instead he got up and removed the dildo and replaced it with his own penis. Once again he fucked Toshiro hard. Toshiro was on the verge of tears, this was too much, he couldn't take it! Not at all! Once again hit prostate was abused and he screamed and thrashed but to no avail. He was under Ichigo's total control. Ichigo then pumped even more of his seed into Toshiro's ass warming it up. And again, the dildo was put back in.

"Soon love, then you can cum," Ichigo said into the other's ear. He turned the cock ring to 7/10 and the dildo to 8/10. Toshiro couldn't take it, he screamed and screamed until his throat stung and yet, he wanted this. Ichigo put some lube on his hand and gripped Toshiro's swollen penis, slowly he moved up and down, the slower the better. He could feel Toshiro's body heat warming his hand, he stopped deciding his little snowflake had had enough.

"Alright Toshiro, you disserved this," and he removed the cock ring then went back to jacking him off.

It didn't take long to achieve it, the feeling of orgasm want through Toshiro like a wild fire, fist firsts, still in their bonds, clenched, his eyes were forced themselves shit, his teeth clamped together, his muscles all over his body tensed all leading to his cock that pulsed hard, releasing what seemed like an endless amount of his seed into the world, or rather, into Ichigo's mouth, who hungrily ate it up. Toshiro screamed despite the pain in this throat. This was amazing!

It took nearly 30 seconds until his body calmed and orgasm left him for the night. Ichigo had already removed the dildo, shutting it off. He then helped his partner out of the bonds and cleaned them both off. He dressed, and Toshiro dressed with the last bit of energy he had before collapsing in Ichigo's arms in a deep sleep.

The red head smiled and carried him out of the room, out of the building and out of the dark ally in the dead of night. He made his way to his car and put Toshiro in the back, laid down. Ichigo would take him back to his apartment, Ichigo's large home in the city, where they would both fall asleep on Ichigo's bed.

It was a fun night.

Well there you go. Had this half done a while back, but I could never find the time to finish it… but then I did. Today! Yay. So as usual, I can continue this particular chapter in its own separate fic if you all want, just leave a review saying so and I will get around to it! Or just review anyway and tell me how I did. I am also open to new ideas for future lemons in the collection, just say so and I will consider. Well that's it

Bye!


End file.
